The Simpsons: Simpgore Rozdział 1
Witam nazywam się Kamil i jestem polonistą obecnie mieszkam w USA w Nowym Jorku. Moim ulubionym serialem z dzieciństwa byli "Simpsonowie" (The Simpsons org.). Kreskówka przedstawiała typową amerykańską rodzinę i w sumie czasem nie chciałem oglądać kreskówki po polsku bo wpuścili tam lektora zamiast zwykłego dubbingu. Ale to nie o kreskówce mowa więc przechodzimy do sedna. Pewnego dnia znalazłem pudło ze starymi grami na GameBoy'a. Wyprowadziłem się do USA bo ojciec miał rozwód i nienawidził mojej matki jak psa. Więc pudło było na strychu a ono miało napis: Gry Na Gameboy'a. Więc pomyślałem że znajdę coś co ma wspólnego z Simpsonami np. "Treehouse Of Horror". Ale znalazłem jakieś pudełko z napisem "Prezent dla syna na 9 urodziny!". Otworzyłem więc pudło i było to czego oczekiwałem ale to nie było "Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly" albo "Bart vs The Juggernauts". To była gra pt. "The Simpsons: Simpgore". Nie wiedziałem po co to "Gore" ale pomyślałem że będzie tu np. Poziom z Itchym i Scartchym czy coś w tym stylu. Kupiłem więc nowego Gameboy'a w GameStopie bo mój nie działa od ok. 15 lat i nie, to nie wina baterii nie jestem idiotą. Wsadziłem kardridż i uśmiechałem się jakbym miał orgazm czy coś w tym stylu. Menu gry wyglądało biednie, tak nawet jak na standardy Gameboy'a, tylko puste menu z tytułem i trzema opcjami czyli: New Game, Load Game i Passwords. Chciałem zobaczyć hasła żeby się dowiedzieć czy nie będą długie i konwulsyjne wiecie np. S wygląda jak 5. No i to były zwykłe liczby i symbole na 5 pól więc hasła nie będą takie trudne i konwulsyjne jak myślałem więc rozpocząłem grę i w niej sterowałeś Homerem - głową rodziny Simpsonów. Opowiem to i owo o sterowaniu: Gdy klikasz przycisk B możesz robić reakcje i podnosić przedmioty. Wciskając A mogłem używać przedmiotów np. klucza. D-Padem no co powiedzieć mogłem się ruszać. Klikając Start mogłem zapauzować grę. Select nic nie robił. A teraz do gameplay'u. Gra zaczęła się niewinnie i była jak typowy odcinek Simpsonów tylko że na Gameboy'u. Piewszym "questem" było: "Idź do pracy!". Więc wsiadłem do samochodu jako Homer i rozpocząłem jazdę do pracy i od razu Ned Flanders - sąsiad którego Homer nienawidzi przywitał się z nim i klikając przycisk B. Homer wtedy powiedział -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ FLANDERS! I gdy pojechałem do elektrowni jądrowej. pojawił się komunikat z napisem "Parę godzin później". Dostałem kolejne zadanie teraz jest to: "Wracaj do domu!" więc wsiadłem do samochodu (chodzi o to że ja jako Homer w grze wsiadam do samochodu a nie ja) wciskając B i dojechałem do domu. Gdy wszedłem kolejne okno dialogowe się pojawiło (chodzi mi o ten interfejs na dole) mianowicie: "Żadnego hałasu, nie ma wthumb|"Barisa"łączonego telewizora, nic." więc postanowiłem usiąść na kanapie i klikając B włączając telewizor i pojawiło się to... To coś wyglądało jak połączenie Barta i Lisy jak widzicie tam na obrazku. Pojawił się kolejny "quest" mianowicie: UCIEKAJ PÓKI MOŻESZ! Kliknąłem B jak najszybciej i muzyka w tle to było coś pokroju: "8-Bitowy Chaos". O i zapomniałem wspomnieć o instrukcji o ile można ją tak określić bo to było pare karteczek z rzeczami które mają coś wspólnego z grą. Najpierw zacznę od najciekawszych do tych mało ciekawych. -Statusy. Jest ich 3. Pierwszy czyli trójkąt z wykrzyknikiem czyli Safe/Hidden (pol. Bezpieczny/Ukryty). Drugi to był trójkąt z czaszką oznaczający Detected (pol. Wykryty). Trzeci czyli Czaszka z paroma pęknięciami czyli Danger (pol. Niebezpieczeństwo). -Sojusznicy jest ich pięciu ale 2 byli sekretni ale to chyba byli Bart i Lisa. Reszta to Marge, Maggie i Hugo (ten który się tylko pojawił w Treehouse of Horror Vll). Hugo jest od razu uratowany bo ciągle siedzi w strychu czyli tam gdzie trzeba zaprowadzić innych uważając także na rodzeństwo. Reszta to coś co ma wspólnego ze sterowaniem i z historią ale nie mogę wam tego pokazać bo papier z historią gry jest urwany. I o sterowaniu już wam powiedziałem. -Menu Pauz posiadało hasło jak w np. "The Binding of Isaac" Więc uciekłem z salonu by ukryć się pod stołem w kuchni ale to monsto mnie znalazło i powiedziało: -Dad i require EGGS (Tato wymagam JAJKA!)! Uciekłem wtedy do ogródka i Maggie bawiła się w piaskownicy. Wziąłem ją wściskając B i zacząłem spieprzać na strych pojawił się komunikat: "One ally saved. 4 More to go!" Gdy byłem na strychu to muzyka przypominała mi Don't Cry Jenifer z Clock Tower na SNES'a. Nie wiedziałem co miało to wspólnego z Simpsonami. Więc "questy" teraz to były tylko cząstkowe albo główne np. "Znajdź klucz." albo "Weź butelkę z mlekiem dla Maggie." Nie byłem aż tak przestraszony ale zdziwiony trochę. Myślę, że to monstro będzie ewoluowało w coś gorszego, a jak widziałem tylko jednego "Barisę" powinnien być też drugi bo co by robiła sobie druga połówka ciała Barta i Lisy. Koniec Rozdziału 1. Drugi prawdopodobnie będzie pod koniec Lutego. Autor: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Blamguy14 Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta